


A Little Lie Couldn't Hurt

by HiddenDreamer67



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Being An Asshole, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, GT, Giant/Tiny, Kinda, TINY - Freeform, dumb boi, tinies, yeah he's just a tricky manipulative tiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: When Patton finds a tiny little guy in the back room of a pet store, he's determined to help. But when he has to continually lie to keep the guy safe, is he really doing more good than harm?Aka, Deceit Sanders is a manipulative lil' tiny who gets what he wants and makes Patton feel terrible.Sanders Sides Gt fanfic.





	1. Well, just a little one

It all started on a dreary Sunday night. It had begun to drizzle, so Patton took shelter in a pet store along with a couple of other wet strangers. 

 

“Can I help you with anything, dear?” A sales clerk smiling near the door asked him.

 

“Oh, no, just seeking shelter from the rain.” Patton smiled right back. “I hope that’s okay, wouldn’t want to rain on your parade after all.”

 

“Oh, it’s fine!” She waved him off. “But if you don’t mind moving towards the back that would be appreciated, it seems a few other folks had the same idea and I wouldn’t want to crowd the door.”

 

“Can do, buckaroo!” Patton assured her, moving towards the back as suggested. The store was surprisingly large, and soon Patton found himself wandering down a back aisle far away from anyone else. Looking in the cages, Patton realized he was in the section of the store dedicated to pet tinies. He smiled sweetly at the cute lil’ guys, before stopping at the very end after hearing a voice. 

 

“Psst!”

 

Patton glanced around, wondering where the voice had come from. He looked at the tinies, but they seemed just as confused.

 

“Help me!” 

 

There it was again, and this time Patton was able to make out that the voice was coming from a door slightly ajar marked ‘Employees Only’. Patton frowned. Should he go get the sales clerk lady at the front? Then again, this person sounded in trouble. 

 

“Help me, please!”

 

Patton decided the sales lady would just have to excuse his intrusion in the name of justice. Patton stepped into the room, seeing what looked to be a dark broom closet. On a shelf just below eye level Patton saw the person who had been making the noise. A small tiny was pressed up against the glass of a cage, looking up at Patton with desperation. It seemed none of the other containers in this room were full.

 

“Oh thank goodness someone heard me!” The little guy looked relieved. “Please, you have to help me. I’m in desperate trouble. I need to get out of here.”

 

“Oh dear, you poor thing.” Patton leaned down to look at the guy at eye level, seeing him look a bit abandoned. How long had he been alone in this broom closet? “What happened? Are you hurt?”

 

“They didn’t want me in the store anymore.” The tiny shivered. “I’ve been here too long, so they hid me away where I can’t be bought. They were planning on putting me ‘out of my misery’ soon.” 

 

“What?!” Patton was surprised by this. Of course, he had only met the sales clerk, but she seemed friendly enough. “But why? How can I help?”

 

“I need to get out of here immediately!” The little guy urged Patton. “You need to steal me away, quickly!”

 

At this Patton hesitated. Of course he wanted to help the tiny and by no means was he going to stand by and watch the lil’ guy get put down, but he also wasn’t a thief. This was a pet store. 

 

“It’s okay.” Patton soothed him, reaching in a hand to rub the tiny’s back in an encouraging manner. “I’ll go talk to the sales clerk, I’m sure we can work something out with her.”

 

“NO!” The tiny guy frantically grabbed hold of Patton’s finger with a surprising amount of strength. He started nearly sobbing. “Please, please oh please you can’t leave me here another second, they’ll come back for me. I’ll be a goner! You can’t trust that sales clerk, she’s the one who put me back here in the first place. They’re all terrible tiny handlers here, it’s a horrible way to live honestly. Just put me in your pocket, no one will even know I’m there.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Patton carefully picked up the guy, cradling him in his hands. Patton slipped him into his right hand pocket, keeping his hand cupped in there as well as he felt the tiny relax. With stiff motions Patton quickly made his way to the front of the store, trying to seem inconspicuous. 

 

“It looks like the rain’s clearing up.” The store clerk’s voice startled him, making him jump.

 

“Oh, ah, yes it certainly has.” Patton said, looking at her. She didn’t seem like the type to lock up tinies in a broom closet. Then again, you never could tell, could you? “Well, in that case I guess I’ll be going, hah.” 

 

Patton practically dashed out of the store, feeling as if his pocket had a giant neon sign saying  **_I’m harboring a stolen tiny here!_ ** Patton did not feel like doing that again. But, the important thing was that the tiny was safe.

 

Speaking of which…

 

“Are you alright, kiddo?” Patton asked, pulling the tiny out of his pocket in an alleyway out of sight of the pet shop. 

 

“Oh, I’m much better off now.” The tiny nodded. “I can’t thank you enough! I could not have been as brave as you, sneaking me out right under that unsuspecting poor sale clerk’s nose…”

 

“Heh.” Patton looked sheepish when he phrased it like that. “Well, do you have anywhere to go now?”

 

“My life is in your hands, Mr….” The tiny seemed to pause.

 

“Oh, I’m Patton.” Patton smiled, sticking out his finger in lew of a handshake. “Nice to meet you…uh...”

 

“Deceit.” The tiny gave a cheshire cat grin. “And the pleasure is all mine.”

 

“Deceit.” Patton repeated. The name and grin set him on edge for some reason, but he decided to ignore the feeling. He didn’t want to be rude. “Well Deceit, you’re welcome to stay with me! I live with three of my friends, Logan, Roman, and Virgil. You’ll love them, they’re the best.”

 

“Uh, are you sure it’s the best idea for me to be around other people?” Deceit looked nervous. “I don’t want to be sent back to the pet shop, what if they try to make you send me back?”

 

“Oh, they wouldn’t do that!” Patton assured the little guy, peeking out the alleyway to make sure the coast was clear before beginning to walk home. 

 

“How can you be sure?” Deceit raised an eyebrow. “Are you willing to put my life on the line? I’m not.”

 

“Deceit, trust me, it’ll be alright.” Patton said.

 

“That’s what the sales clerk said too.” Deceit muttered. 

 

Patton stopped in his tracks, looking down at Deceit with pity. The poor thing probably had trust issues. Patton knew he would if he were abandoned to die in a back closet.

 

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, kiddo.” Patton assured him, resuming his path towards home. “If you don’t want to be around everybody just yet, I’m not gonna force you.”

 

“Wow, you really are the best Patton.” Deceit smirked up at him.

 

Patton smiled at Deceit, but as they grew closer to home he began to worry. He had never kept secrets from his friends before (except when it came to birthday presents) and certainly never one this big of a secret. Would he be able to keep it? Well it wasn’t really his secret to keep, was it? He couldn’t just let Deceit down, the little guy needed him, and Patton would hate to violate the tiny bit of trust that had formed. 


	2. I'm not hiding anything

 

All too soon they were home. “Okay, I’m gonna tuck you into my pocket for just a little bit longer.” Patton told Deceit, before placing him back into the pocket and opening the front door.

 

“Hey, Pat.” Virgil greeted Patton from the couch, turning to look at him. “That was quick, did you get the milk?”

 

Patton winced. In all his haste to save Deceit, he had completely forgotten about his original mission out. “Oh shoot, I must have forgotten.” Patton gave a nervous chuckle. “I’m so silly like that.”

 

Virgil raised an eyebrow, looking amused. “What, so you just walked around the block in the rain and then came home?”

 

“Heheh, yeah pretty much.” Patton said, slowly scooting towards his room. He could feel Deceit squirming in his pocket and Patton desperately wished he would stay still.  After all, it was Deceit’s idea to stay hidden. 

 

“What’s in your pocket?” Virgil asked, clearly noticing Patton’s strange behavior and his hand in his pocket. Patton froze.

 

“Nothing!” Patton lied immediately, suddenly dashing to his room in a flurry.

 

“Patton?” Logan asked as a colored blur moved past him, muttering something along the lines of  _ sorry Lo gotta go!  _ Or some other rushed rhyme. Yup, definitely Patton.

 

Virgil looked at Patton as he passed, confused and even a little hurt. Since when was Patton keeping secrets from him? 

 

“Why was he in such a hurry?” Roman huffed, joining Virgil and Logan in the living room. “I greeted Patton in the hall just now but he flew by faster than  _ Harry Potter in 99 seconds _ .”

  
“I don’t know.” Virgil shrugged. “I think he was hiding something in his pocket, but when I asked about it he just took off.”

 

“Well, Patton’s allowed to have his own secrets.” Logan hummed thoughtfully. “Not to mention, he doesn’t exactly strike me as the secret-keeping type. He’s likely to tell us eventually.” He paused. “I’ll just go make sure nothing’s wrong.” Logan left the other two in the living room.

 

“I hate to say it, but Logan’s probably right.” Roman admitted. “Oh, but I just hope Patton tells us what’s wrong soon. I’m not exactly patient, you know.”

 

“Oh, I know.” Virgil scoffed.

  
  


Patton let out a sigh of relief, pressing his back against the closed door of his bedroom.

 

“Sorry about that.” Patton said, pulling Deceit out of his pocket. 

 

“Oh, that was too close for comfort.” Deceit sighed. “You’ve got to be more careful about me around your friends, what if he starts to get suspicious?”

 

“Sorry.” Patton apologized again, not wanting to point out that it was Deceit’s wiggling that had almost gotten them caught. After all, it was probably cramped in a pocket like that. He couldn’t just go putting the blame on Deceit. 

  
  


It was then that Patton heard a knock on the door.

 

“Patton?” It was Logan coming to check up on him. “Is everything alright?”

 

“Uh, give me a minute!” Patton called back, looking worriedly at Deceit in his hands and the rest of his bedroom. Patton decided the desk would be safest. Setting Deceit down behind the cover of some craft supplies, Patton went over and opened the door the tiniest bit to talk to Logan.

 

“Hey, Logan!” Patton smiled. “Sorry about rushing by you earlier, I just… really had to use the bathroom.”

 

“In your bedroom?” Logan raised an eyebrow. Drat, Patton had hoped that Logan had only seen him go down the hall.

 

“Well, I wanted to set down what I bought, then I used the bathroom, then I came back to my room.” Patton chuckled. “And then I came to the door! Ta-da, now you’re all caught up!”

 

“...uh huh.” Logan didn’t look totally convinced. “So you went and bought milk, and decided to store it in your bedroom rather than the fridge?”

 

“Oh, I didn’t get milk.” Patton shrugged. “They...were out.” Patton tried not to grimace.  _ They were out of milk?  _ Why hadn’t he just said the same lie he told to Virgil earlier?

 

Logan blinked. “You’re… are you implying that the supermarket was entirely out of milk? Did you check all the varieties, including but not limited to reduced fat, skim, chocolate-”

 

“Skim milk!” Patton pretended to hit his forehead as if he just remembered something. “I should have looked for skim milk. Silly me, I was looking for yak milk again.” Logan blinked.

“Patton.” Logan sighed. “Why were you looking for yak milk? In the four years we’ve lived in this household not once have you mentioned a craving or need for yak milk, nor has that product been brought into this house.”

 

“I just thought it’d be a little fun to be more wacky around here.” Patton grinned. “Or should I say… yaky?”

 

“No, no you should not.” Logan groaned. “Well in that case, what did you purchase?”

 

“Um…” Patton sweated nervously. He looked back into his room for inspiration. “Craft supplies! Yeah, craft supplies.”

 

“Craft supplies?” Logan questioned, trying to peer into Patton’s room even though Patton was an excellent barrier. “What sort of craft supplies?”

 

“Well, that’s an excellent question Lo-” Patton began.

 

“And isn’t the craft store across town? That’s an awful long walk, especially given how long you were out.” Logan gave him a pointed look, showing he was still suspicious.

 

“Um, you see, it’s a bit more-” Patton was interrupted again.   
  


“Not to mention, not a lot of craft supplies would fit in a single pocket. Are you sure you managed to be economical in your spending of resources including time and money? After all-” 

 

“LOGAN!” Patton’s irritation made the word come out harsher than he meant it, but it did manage to put a look of surprise on Logan’s face. 

 

“Logan.” Patton repeated, rubbing at his face. Suddenly he was feeling tired of Logan’s questioning habits. “Not now. Please.” Logan looked at Patton’s face for a long time. Whatever he found there, Logan did not question Patton further.

 

“Dinner’s ready.” Was all Logan said. 

 

“Sure thing, thanks!” Patton quickly shut the door, giving a sigh of relief. He was feeling very tired.

 

“Deceit?” Patton called out quietly, not seeing Deceit where he left him. He began to worry. “Deceit?”

 

“Patton, your friend almost saw me!” Deceit called out, coming out from a hiding place on the opposite side of the desk. “I had to find a new hiding place fast.” Patton looked between the door and the desk. He would have thought the desk was well out of sight of the doorway.

 

“Oh, i’m sorry Deceit.” Patton looked sadly at the tiny, sitting down at the desk and crossing his arms. He had almost blown their cover with Virgil and Logan already, and Deceit had barely been there 10 minutes. “I don’t seem to be very good at this, I’m a terrible liar.”

 

“Patton, you’re doing the right thing.” Deceit assured him, giving the human’s arms a reassuring pat. 

 

“Thanks, Deceit.” Patton gave him a sad smile. “I just wish it felt more like that.” He sighed. “The others will be back soon if I don’t go to dinner. Are you okay waiting here? I’ll bring some food back for you.”

 

“You’re leaving me here?” Deceit looked worried.

 

“I’ll be right back!” Patton assured him, but this only caused Deceit to chuckle in a dark manner.

 

“Oh sure, just leave me alone.” Deceit nodded in a condescending manner. “People always tell me they’ll be right back, and then I’m left wondering how many days until they’ll be ‘right back’.”

 

Patton winced, once again feeling pity for the little guy. “I don’t have to leave you here, you could come with me to dinner!”

 

“What, with the others so suspicious, are you mad?” Deceit just shook his head as if he were dealing with a child. “It’s wonderous to know you’re so thoughtful on my behalf. If I weren’t looking out for myself, I would have been caught by your friends by now. I’m beginning to regret leaving the pet shop.”

 

“Deceit, don’t say such things!” Patton was on the verge of tears. It seemed he didn’t know how to do anything right anymore, but by this point he was desperate to prove he was worthy of Deceit’s trust. “Please Deceit-” Patton reached out a hand to comfort the tiny, but winced as he heard Roman shouting his name down the hall. “Deceit, I swear to you, I will be back in less than 30 minutes with warm food for you and I will not leave your side after for the rest of the night unless you ask me to.”

 

Deceit gave him an appraising look before giving a single nod. “I promise to wait for you here.”

 

Patton wiped his eyes and stood up, giving him a smile. He gave Deceit a little wave goodbye. “I’ll be back, patton’s promise.” Patton tried to reassure the both of them. Closing the door behind him, Patton’s ease did not lessen. He hoped dinner would be over soon.


	3. Patton makes a promise

The next few days, Patton acted stranger than ever. He spent almost every waking hour in his room, only to come out for brief periods at meal times or to use the bathroom. Occasionally Roman would try to peek into Patton’s room when he came out, but after noticing his behavior Patton would only open the door the tiniest bit to get in and out of the room. Whatever secrets Patton was hiding clearly were taking a toll on Patton’s state, physically and emotionally. He seemed distant, distracted, and drained of all energy.

The other members of the house weren’t fairing much better. Roman was desperately curious about Patton’s secret, to the point of being driven into a constant state of irritation bordering on paranoia.

Virgil was becoming depressed at the fact that his favorite best friend was shut away from the world, causing Virgil to repress his sorrows with hoodies and headphones in his room as per usual.

The sheer amount of negative emotions was quickly wearing on the introverted Logan. He had never been good with feelings, and having to constantly guess at what the other housemates felt was putting Logan in a snippy mood.

On the third day of this strange behavior Patton feigned being ill and didn’t join the rest of them for dinner. Logan knew this because Patton looked completely healthy (albeit weary) the following morning when he came out to eat breakfast. Patton had never lied about being sick before, not once.

“Hmm, now this is getting strange.” Logan frowned, putting a hand to his chin after Patton had once again retreated to his room. “Patton doesn’t seem the sort to partake in any shifty or illegal dealings, and it’s nowhere near any of our birthdays, either.”

“Well I find it rude that he’d keep secrets from his best friends.” Roman glared at Patton’s closed bedroom door, crossing his arms.

“Are you implying that you keep no secrets from us?” Logan gestured to himself and Virgil.

“Because one look in your room let me know about your secret collection of My Chemical Romance Posters.” Virgil said quietly. Roman made an offended prince noise.

“You’re one to talk, embodiment of Gerard Way!” Roman exclaimed, looking red. “And I suppose if you’re going to go snooping through my things it’s not much of a secret collection anymore, is it?”

“Your secret’s safe with me, Princey.” Virgil grinned.

“Coming back to the matter at hand, Patton’s behavior is baffling.” Logan huffed. Patton’s bedroom door creaked open again. Virgil turned to say hello, but before he could get a word in edgewise Patton dashed towards the front door.

“I’m going out!” Patton called behind him, not waiting for a reply before letting the door shut behind him.

“Curiouser and curiouser.” Logan mused. “That’s the first time he’s been out of the house in a week.”

“Curious isn’t the word I’d use.” Virgil fidgeted anxiously. “I’m worried about him.”

“Well, stop worrying.” Logan got up and pulled a book off the shelf before sitting down to read. He hoped a good novel could relax the strange, uneasy feeling that Logan couldn’t shake. “Maybe this is progress.”

“I don’t know.” Virgil looked uneasily at the front door. “Should I talk to him? What if talking makes things worse again? Patton seems pretty set on keeping quiet… but I’ve just got a bad feeling about all of this.”

“Virgil.”  Logan glared over the cover at Virgil. “Kindly take your ‘bad feelings’ elsewhere and let me read.” Sometimes Virgil had a terrible habit of spreading anxious feelings around, and at a time like this Logan couldn’t afford to second guess his own emotions.

“…Whatever.” Virgil shrugged as if it was no big deal, but Roman could tell that his feelings were hurt. Virgil grabbed his headphones off the back of the couch before retreating to his room. It was quiet for a moment before Roman’s attention fell once again on Patton’s bedroom door.

“Patton’s definitely hiding something in there.” Roman told Logan, squinting suspiciously at the closed door.

“Yes.” Logan didn’t even look up from his book.

“I can’t take it anymore, i’m figuring out what’s in that room.” Roman got up out of his seat.

“No.” Logan told him. “We’ve talked about this.”

“Patton’s out for a while, he wouldn’t know-” Roman insisted, hand on the doorknob.

“Roman.” Logan snapped his book shut, frowning at Roman. “Patton trusts you. And his strange behavior does not excuse your snooping. If you open that door, you will live through the cognitive and emotional experience more commonly known as ‘guilt’ for an undetermined amount of time in the future and you will likely regret your actions.”

“…I get it.” Roman sighed. “You’re trying to make me feel guilty in your own subtle, nerdy way again.”

“It wasn’t meant to be subtle.” Logan adjusted his glasses.

“Well I hate that it’s working.” Roman huffed, letting go of the doorknob.

**—————————-**

Meanwhile, Patton was outside in an alleyway, almost trembling as he held Deceit carefully in his hands.

“But I thought you said you wanted to get outside!” Patton said exasperatedly. “You said you were getting cabin fever, I thought fresh air would be nice.”

“The ‘fresh’ air of this city is hardly an improvement.” Deceit rolled his eyes. “Not to mention the sheer amount of humans around here is not helping the already high stress levels i’m experiencing courtesy of your untrustworthy housemates.”

“I just- I don’t understand what you want!” Patton cried softly.

“Patton, I’m sorry.” Deceit looked at him sadly. “I never should have put all this pressure on you, you clearly can’t handle it.”

“No, no I can handle it.” Patton assured his little friend. “M-maybe I can start being nocturnal, so that I only have to leave at night. I can skip dinner again! I’ll eat meals at night. We won’t have to worry about my friends anymore.”

“Friends? Would  _friends_  make you sneak around your own house?” Deceit reminded him.

“Sorry, we won’t have to worry about my  _housemates_  anymore.” Patton corrected, giving a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Patton, you know one of these days your housemates will taken advantage of the times you’re out of the room.” Deceit stated. “I can picture it now- I’m just sitting there, tiny and vulnerable, when suddenly one of your giant, intimidating housemates barges into the room. I call for help, but you can’t hear me. Humongous fingers grab for me, silencing my screams…” Deceit and Patton shuddered in unison.

“That would be horrible.” Patton whispered.

“Patton, there is only one way for you to uphold your promise to keep me safe.” Deceit stood up tall. “Patton, you need to move.”

“What? But…” Patton’s first instinct was to argue, but he realized that Deceit was right. It wasn’t safe for Deceit at the house, and since he was responsible for Deceit now that meant Patton had to move.

“You’re right.” Patton said, feeling like he wanted to laugh and cry simultaneously. So he did. “You’re right Deceit, you’re absolutely right. God, I’m such an idiot for not thinking of that sooner.”

“Well, you are an idiot.” Deceit grinned at him. Deceit often said things like this, Patton figured it was just his way of joking around.

“Deceit, I’ll look into it as soon as we get back home, I promise.” Patton promised him.

“You make a lot of promises, are you sure you can keep them?” Deceit raised an eyebrow. Patton winced.

“I will keep my promises.” Patton said, wiping away his tears. He gave a half-smile. “I promise.”


	4. Onto the next target

Deceit sat alone on Patton’s desk, looking around the room. “Patton is making this too easy.” He stood and stretched. “I suppose that means it’s time for phase two.” With this in mind, Deceit began pushing craft supplies off the desk to make it look as though a scuffle had taken place there.

Once he was satisfied with his work, Deceit took out his grappling hook and hurried to the floor. He put the hook back in his bag before heading towards the closed bedroom door. Deceit had consistently scolded Patton for the lack of a lock on the door. What if, _heaven forbid,_  one of the other human roommates came in?? Deceit chuckled to himself at his own foreshadowing. This final stunt was sure to break the man.

However, the lack of a lock made no difference to someone of Deceit’s size. Instead he simply crawled under the door, glancing both ways down the hall in case a human was nearby. Seeing no one, he came out into the open.

“Now, who’s next?” Deceit glanced at the other three bedroom doors.

—————————- 

Patton was uncharacteristically quiet at dinner. This did not go unnoticed by his housemates, but Logan had instructed them previously to not question Patton further per Virgil’s request. Eventually though, Roman couldn’t stop himself.

“So what’s wrong with you?” Roman gave Patton a critical eye.

“Roman!” Virgil hissed.

“Hey, we were all thinking it!” Roman put his hands up in self-defense. “I’m just the one brave enough to say it.”

“It’s okay, kiddo.” Patton gave Virgil a small smile, picking at his food a litte. He wasn’t very hungry. “I know I’ve acted a little strange.”

“‘Strange’ is putting it lightly.” Virgil muttered.

“Well, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, and…” Patton took a deep breath. “I think I’m going to move.”

“What?!” The three friends exclaimed in disbelief.

Virgil was giving Patton a betrayed look, while Patton wouldn’t meet his eye.

“What on earth caused you to make such a sudden announcement?” Roman cried out.

“Yes.” Logan nodded. “I’ve discouraged Roman’s questioning thus far, but I think some questions and more importantly some answers are in order.”

“Finally!” Roman nodded, looking pleased.

“Patton, what has got you acting so strange?” Logan asked, staring sternly at Patton.

“I can’t tell you.” Patton looked down at his plate.

“Why?” Logan pressed.

“I can’t tell you.” Patton repeated.

“Well why not, Patton?” Roman said exasperatedly. “For goodness sakes, are we your best friends or not?”

“Well yes, I think so.” Patton bit his lip.

“You think so?” Roman stood up. “What, you’re not sure if  _ **I**_  am your best-”

“We.” Virgil corrected.

“-that  _ **we**_  are your best friends?” Roman corrected. “Because the way I see it, we’re either your best friends or we’re not. This is one of those things a person isn’t on the fence about, Patton. It’s like Romeo and Juliet, you either drink the poison or you don’t. Or is this perhaps a real tragedy and we’re just your second-choice Rosaline?”

“Calm down, Shakespeare.” Logan advised.

“Granted, that metaphor took a more romantic turn than intended.” Roman continued. “But either way I stand by it, I think. The point being, are we your friends or not? Because the way I see things, friends don’t suddenly abandon you after acting cooky for a week like we’re just your side characters. Not to mention you as a protagonist is utterly ridiculous, but that’s getting a bit off track. What I mean is- Patton, you need to tell us what you’re hiding in that room of yours.”

“Stop it, twinkle toes.” Virgil glared at Roman.

“I thought we were past the nicknames, hot topic reject.” Roman retorted, crossing his arms irritably.

“I think what Virgil is trying to express is that you seem to be taking the issue too far, Roman.” Logan stood up, putting a hand on Virgil’s shoulder to demonstrate his support.

“You can’t stand here and tell me that you aren’t the tiniest bit interested in what Patton’s hiding in his room.” Roman pointed out. “I know the two of you are just as curious, if not more so.”

“But we’re not very good friends if we keep questioning him like this, either.” Virgil pointed out. “Or should I mention the secret in your room?”

“You promised not to tell!” Roman bristled, looking at the three of them. Realizing he was being cornered, Roman gave a slight yell of anger before storming off down the hall.

Virgil stood up as well. He gave Patton that same betrayed look. “Good friends don’t just leave, either.”

“Virgil…” Patton said, remorse clear in his voice, but Virgil just put on his headphones and went to his room, hands stuffed far into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

Logan sighed before beginning to clear the dirty dishes from the table while Patton continued to sit there, dazed.

“I’m not hiding anything in my room.” Patton said quietly, though it didn’t seem to matter anymore. Logan gave him a look.

“Sure, Patton.” Logan shrugged, taking the dishes into the kitchen. Patton sighed, at least Logan seemed willing to stop prodding him for answers.


End file.
